everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Cascade de Mare/Relationships
This page is comprised of Cascade de Mare's relationships with characters she interacts with. Family Neptune As the youngest child and only daughter, Neptune tends to be a bit protective over Cascade, like any father and daughter would be. Cascade loves her father greatly and shows high respect for him. Neptune loves to spoil her and it's amazing that she isn't a spoiled brat and no one knows how that is. Salacia Cascade loves her mother very much and goes to her if her father is unable to (which is usually for anything female related). Salacia taught her how to be a lady/princess but also how to fight. She didn't care that in some places, princesses were not taught how to fight, she was going to teach her only daughter how to defend herself. In their kingdom, Salacia was not going to have her daughter be a damsel. Triton Out of her three brothers, Triton is the one Cascade interacts with the most. The exact note of their relationship is unknown but it's a guess that they behave and act like normal siblings: bicker, fight, everything. Triton once broke Cascade's Trident which caused her to hold a grudge. He did quickly get it repaired but she still held that grudge for about a year. Brothers Cascade has 2 other brothers, but they are not known by name. As the youngest in the family, it's quite possible that her two other brothers moved out of the home, she doesn't know. * They are named River and Caspian in any modern AU. *# In the Superhero AU: Justice Academy, they are the civilian children of Neptune/Ocean King and Salacia. They did not gain Neptune's powers but are fine with it. Or it may seem. Caspian is the one who doesn't care and is the closest with Cascade. *# Pokémon AU: Both are expert Water-Trainers, Caspian has Samurott as his starter and River has Empoleon. Juniper Regina : "Having so many cousins is a curse and blessing. Juniper is one of those that I call a blessing." : — Cascade about her cousin Juniper is one of Cascade's many first cousins and one of the ones she gets along well with. She is the daughter of her aunt Juno, yet the stepdaughter to her Uncle Jupiter...yeah her family is weird. She doesn't care that Juniper was born out of marriage, but she does find her cousin's sleeping around a bit on the crazy side, she loves her cousin nevertheless. Juniper is also one of the few people Cascade lets to call her Cassi. Julius Domitian "J.D." Jove J.D. is another one of Cascade's first cousins, her uncle Jupiter's son, her aunt Juno's step-son/nephew? Cascade is already confused as crap with her uncles and aunts relationship and marriage. But any event, Cascade loves her cousin but finds it hard to communicate with him. Vesper Divitiae One of Cascade's best friends is her first cousin Vesper, the son of Pluto. Cascade shares a very close and strong bond with Vesper and is extremely protective over him. She loves him dearly and will fight anyone that makes fun of them, especially since Vesper is just coming out as trans. She hates it when they get insecure and depressive and does all she can to help them. Cyrus and Marisol Helios Cyrus and Marisol are Cascade's first cousins once removed or simpler terms, cousin Apollo's kids, who she, in turn, calls her nephew and niece. Cascade finds her family so confusing and just calls the ones her age "cousins", rather than their correct term. She gets along well with the twins and doesn't even care that they are part Greek and part Roman, she finds that unique about them. Blaze Vulcan Blaze is one of Cascade's best friends and her first cousin once removed...daughter of cousin Vulcan-yeah some crazy family term crap, let's go with that. Cousins is easier for Cascade to remember. Cascade was there from the start when Blaze wasn't sure about their gender and even supported them when they went to get the change to turn female from male. She continues to check in on Blaze since she had a small bout of depression before coming out and transitioning. Blaze is one of the only people allowed to call Cascade Cassi. They also bond as they both are protective over Vesper and tend to work together to protect their little cousin. The Imperial Legionnaires : "My family is crazy. I have so many cousins it's just crazy." : — Cascade about her extended family The Legionnaires are Cascade's extended family. She finds her family extremely confusing and crazy, especially considering her Uncle Jupiter married her Aunt Juno (weird). She has many first cousins, ranging from Uncle Jupiter and Aunt Juno's kids to well everyone. Due to her being younger than some of her cousins, she calls them Aunts and Uncles, or just by the first name. Through them, she has various nieces and nephews (technically first cousins once removed). Cascade is relatively related to everyone, and it confuses the crap out of her sometimes. Friends Braelyn Warbringer Surprisingly, Cascade was able to befriend one of the newest members of The Valkyrie Squad, Braelyn. It is possible that it's due to Braelyn's love for Roman culture. Cascade was the first to know about Braelyn's fears and helped her calm down. Jasper Raiden As the saying goes "Opposites Attract", it really works, in a platonic way. Jasper and Cascade's first meeting was awkward and unsure, due to them possessing opposite elements (water and lightning), plus Jasper being shy and Cascade not. Somehow, the two were able to work things out and Cascade becomes an older protective sister to Jasper. And more surprisingly, Cascade has never lost her temper with Jasper, which has shocked Cascade's family, the Imperial Legionnaires, where Cascade is known for having a temper. Liv Mercybringer : Liv: "Tell that to my spear, you power-hungry Roman." : Cascade: "Tell that to my trident, you crazy Norse." : — Cascade and Liv's first introduction - both showing Hope's-point and Ocean-quaker. Liv and Cascade's friendship/relationship...well. It was definitely tense for a while, considering Juniper hates Liv's guts, so Liv had to keep her guard up around the other Romans. There were a few moments when Liv and Cascade were tense and nearly stabbed the other (hello both have pointy weaponry: spear and trident) at some point. But eventually, both relaxed enough and Liv could see that Cascade was nothing like her cousin. Silje did end up playing peacekeeper a few times. There are times when both are tense when near each other, but are slowly getting used to not being tense. Silje Spearbringer Since starting school, Cascade has become good friends with Silje, the daughter of a Valkyrie. Though it confuses the heck out of everyone: Cascade is the short-tempered Roman and Silje is the shy and sometimes anxious Norse. What the heck? Cascade finds it confusing too but doesn't care. She finds Silje someone she can confide with that isn't her family - and most of her friends are her family which gets annoying. Cascade also enjoys hanging with Silje and her Valkyrie Sisters, loving to have more female fighters. Acquaintances Cascade usually associates herself with the other children of Ocean/Water Deities. How much of a relationship they have, depends on her. Heather von Olympus Honestly, Cascade only calls Heather an acquaintance as both are Royals. Nothing more. Nothing less. Cascade finds the Princess of Olympus' relationship with her cousin just strange and confusing. Moana Makamae TBA Pets Seabiscuit A gift from her father, Cascade owns a black stallion named Seabiscuit. Cascade loves her stallion and is very protective of him. Something that Cascade is currently unaware of right now, is that Seabiscuit has the ability to breathe underwater and gain some fin appearances. Paradise Cascade later bonds to one of Jasper's Water Dragons, who she names Paradise, after her own middle name, when she wants to get closer to her crush Keahi, who is very into dragons. Romance At first, Cascade thought she was straight as Apollo's arrow, but upon meeting Aedan Keahi, she reconsidered what she was. She later comes out as panromantic. She finds the child of Pele simply amazing and not just their abilities with their dragon. Cascade doesn't even care that they are her element opposite. Aedan Keahi After meeting thanks to Jasper, Aedan and Cascade began to meet up and just talk and be friends. Unknown to Aedan, Cascade bonded to one of Jasper's water dragons in order to learn more about Aedan and to see why they love dragons so much. Enemies Cascade doesn't have any enemies that she knows as of right now. Groups The Imperial Legionnaires Category:Shadows' Subpages Category:Subpages